If Walls Could Talk
by MegTDJ
Summary: No summary, just DanielJanet fluffiness. :)


Title: If Walls Could Talk  
Author: MegTDJ  
Email: master@gateview.ca  
Category: Pure D/J fluff  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
Spoilers: Nope  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be... I'm learning to live with it.   
Summary: No summary, just fluffiness. :) 

Author's Notes: This was written for Karen, who was having an awful week and needed a pick-me-up fic fast. It's the silliest, fluffiest fic I have ever written (though not the silliest, fluffiest thing I've ever written _at all_, but that's another story...), and it's totally unbeta'ed, so if the silliness and fluffiness go way over the top here, the fault is entirely mine. And so are any typos. ;)

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**If Walls Could Talk**

  
Being a wall can be a very boring, monotonous job. Trust me, I know - I'm a wall. Not just any wall, though. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson's office wall.

When Daniel Jackson first entered this office years ago, I immediately thought to myself, "Great, a brainiac who's going to have his nose buried in a book all day long." My first impression was right. The guy can sit for _hours_ at his desk, chugging back on coffee, reading through stacks of books one or two at a time, occasionally jotting down notes in one of his many journals, and muttering to himself in any one of a couple dozen languages that I can't even understand. 

_Yawn._

Of course, being Daniel Jackson's wall has its perks. The visits he gets periodically from Jack O'Neill are always amusing - enough to make the boredom of those long study sessions almost exciting, in a way. I figured out early on that whenever Daniel would pull one of these "all-nighters", as he called them, a visit from Jack O'Neill wouldn't be far behind. With it would come oodles of the infamous O'Neill sarcasm and wit, and plenty of Daniel's stutterings and stammerings and flustered "Jaaaack!"s. I've heard through the SGC grapevine - yes, even walls gossip from time to time - that these little scenes are not uncommon. Pity I can't be there to see them all.

Most interesting and entertaining of all, however, are the visits he gets from a certain petite doctor named Janet Fraiser. These visits began quite a while ago, but back then I didn't take too much notice of them. More recently, however, something between these two seemed to be changing, and I watched in fascination as their relationship flourished and grew. Hey, even a wall can enjoy a good, old-fashioned romance, and that's definitely what I was seeing played out before me.

I'm telling you, it was like the geeky, boring, nose-in-a-book brainiac would suddenly become a completely different person as soon as that woman would step through that door. She'd have his undivided attention, he'd use a special tone of voice that was only reserved for her, he'd smile almost constantly unless she was troubled about something, and after she'd leave he'd sit down and sigh a few times before reluctantly going back to what he'd been doing. The man was absolutely smitten with her.

Then one day, not that long ago, things between them changed even more. Being a wall, I'm not too sure about these things, but I think it has to do with what they kept referring to as their "engagement" and "the wedding." 

Case in point - just this afternoon, Janet paid one of her now-more-frequent-than-ever visits while Daniel was busy working at his desk. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't even notice her come in...

"Hey!" she said with a smile.

Daniel looked up and returned the greeting with a slightly confused look on his face as she approached him. "Hey!"

Janet went and stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and bent her head forward to kiss him briefly on the lips. Which, I might add, has become a daily habit with them now.

"You're not ready to go home already, are you?" he asked with a glance at his watch.

"No, I'm just taking a break. Thought I'd come and see what you were doing."

"Oh." Daniel smiled and reached out with his foot to push the chair beside him away from the desk. 

Janet took the invitation and sat down. "So, what are you working on?"

Daniel dragged his gaze away from her face in order to look at the papers scattered all over his desk. To be honest, I think he'd forgotten for a moment that they were there. "Uh, this is the information gathered by SG-12 from their mission to P2G 991 yesterday."

"The team who found all of those artifacts and devices that no one could identify?"

"Yeah. These are the reports I mentioned earlier that I was going to show you." He indicated a handful of papers set apart from the others in a little pile on the corner of the desk. "Some of the devices appear to be medical instruments of some kind."

"Oh, okay. I'll have a look at them while I'm here." Janet picked up one of the papers and started reading it. 

Daniel leaned his elbow on the desk and his chin on his palm, and sat there gazing at her admiringly as she pored over the report. He seemed to feel that her every move was something to smile about, especially when she began to absently run her fingertips over her bottom lip as she mouthed the words of what must have been a particularly interesting passage. 

"Did you know I like it when you wear your hair down?" Though the question came out of the blue, it was asked in a completely innocent way, almost as though he were making idle conversation. 

Janet looked up at him, understandably surprised by the sudden, odd question. "Well, that wouldn't really be practical when I'm at work, now would it?" she said in reply.

The man didn't even miss a beat. "You're on break."

Janet smiled and shook her head in amusement; then she took out her hairpins and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. Giving it a toss or two, she said, "There. Better?"

"Much." Daniel grinned, though it was half-hidden behind his fingers as he was still leaning his chin on his hand.

She shook her head in bewilderment again before she went back to reading. 

Daniel took to gazing and smiling again.

After a few moments of this, Janet seemed to come across something in the report that was particularly exciting to her. "Well, this is interesting," she said, sitting up a little straighter in her chair. "This report states that..."

"Did you know I like it when you kiss me?"

Janet slowly turned her head toward him and shot him an 'Are you _serious_?' look. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Did you know I like it when you kiss me?' Like you did a minute ago. Only longer."

"Daniel!" She laughed in disbelief.

"I like it when you say my name, too," he stated matter-of-factly, still not altering his position or taking his eyes off of her face.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked through her laughter.

Daniel rolled his chair closer to hers before replying. "The most beautiful woman in Colorado is my very own wife, that's what's gotten into me." 

"The most beautiful woman in Colorado, huh?" his wife repeated doubtfully, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like it when you smile at me, too."

"What _don't_ you like?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't like it when you stick needles in me. That's not so good."

She laughed again. "I'll bear that in mind," she said - but that was the last he would allow her to say. Their playful banter ceased as he leaned in and kissed her, long and deep.

Hey, if you think I'm going to tell you what happened after that, you're gravely mistaken. We walls have our reputations to think about, you know - we know better than anyone how to be discreet.

So, like I said, sometimes it's pretty boring being a wall. Thankfully, I'm no ordinary wall. I'm Daniel Jackson's wall, and right now, there's nothing I'd rather be.

THE END

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Did you enjoy this fic? Please send feedback! 


End file.
